


One in a millon

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Total que tus padres se enojen una vez más conmigo por llevarte por el mal camino, hoy como hace una semana no iras al colegio y te quedaras conmigo, ya que tu eres esa persona que entre millones logró conquistar mi corazón. Mi uno en un millón.





	

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_Pensé que las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como tú Era una entre un millón_

_I can not believe it, whoa oh_

_No puedo creerlo uo uo oh_

_You're one in a million_

_Eres uno entre un millón_

Te observo y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Es que simplemente me es imposible no pensar siempre en ti, te amo tanto y …¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres la primera persona que se fijó en mí por quién era y no por pertenecer a un grupo de música que era famoso tú viste más allá.

Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y lo sabes, nos ha costado tanto mantener esta relación. Distintas razones siempre nos separaban, pero no nos importó nunca.

Nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte y lo sigue siendo.

Te mueves entre mis brazos indicando que estás despierto, me quedas mirando con una sonrisa.

Te acercas más a mí con la clara intención de darme un beso y lo haces, yo no te detengo es más de inmediato respondo el beso, solo es un inocente roce que yo hago mucho más apasionado cuando mi lengua roza tus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar.

No te niegas y en unos cuantos segundos nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una lucha donde yo gano y me dedico a explorar tu boca que conozco a la perfección.

Nuestras lenguas se rozan causando un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras. Te aferras a mi cuello haciendo que a parte de nuestras lenguas nuestros cuerpos también se tocaran. La temperatura empieza aumentar en la habitación.

Sonrió en el beso, ya que es algo cómico que siempre que nuestros labios se rozan terminemos como estamos ahora. Nuestros cuerpos juntos nuestras manos inquietas moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

—Mmm ah —gimes y eso me hace reaccionar.

Me alejo de ti para evitar pasar a mayores, se que hoy tienes que ir con tu padre y no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

—Te amo —te doy un beso suave en respuesta, me sonríes. Sabes que te amo tanto como tu me amas a mí.

Veo como te levantas de la cama para ir a bañarte me quedas mirando y yo solo niego con la cabeza. Sé que quiere que me meta al baño contigo, pero quiero que llegues a la hora así que prefiero esperara a que lo desocupes para después meterme yo.

Voy a la cocina para preparar nuestro desayuno soy feliz. Termino de prepararlo te espero para que podamos tomar desayuno los dos juntos.

Te veo llegar con tu uniforme puesto y con una cara de desagrado. Sé que no quieres, pero no quiero metérmele en problemas con tu familia más de lo que ya tengo.

—Tatsuha sabes bien que debes ir al colegio o si no tendríamos problemas con tus padres —le digo—. No me importa… en estos momento quiero quedarme contigo —Tatsuha se paró de su asiento para acercarse donde estaba y darme un beso.

Nuestras lenguas se juntan en una danza que se hace interminable, placentera y eterna, que solo termina en el momento en que necesitamos respirar.

—Te amo —te digo, me sonríes y nos volvemos a besar infinitas veces más, total que tus padres se enojen conmigo una vez más conmigo por llevarte por el mal camino.

Hoy como hace una semana no irás al colegio y te quedaras conmigo, ya que tú eres esa persona que entre millones logró conquistar mi corazón.

_Mi uno en un millón._

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_Pensé que las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien como tú_

_Era una entre un millón_

_I can not believe it, whoa oh_

_No puedo creerlo uo uo oh_

_You're one in a million_

_Eres uno entre un millón._

FIN


End file.
